The flexible display with flexible, wearable, light, thin, low power consumption, low radiation properties and is considered to be the next generation of display. Now the flexible display has been widely used in a variety of high-end display terminal products.
In the flexible displays, thin film transistors (TFTs) or other functional devices are formed on a flexible substrate typically to achieve the display result. The flexible substrate generally requires better water vapor, oxygen insulation to ensure the stability of functional devices.
A plurality of organic layers and a plurality of inorganic layers are alternately arranged in general in the conventional flexible substrate. Both the organic layers and the inorganic layers are continuous whole layer structures. The function of preventing water vapor and oxygen from penetrating into the functional devices on the substrate is achieved with the inorganic layers. With the proposed concept of foldable, wearable terminals, the flexibility of flexible substrates has been increasingly concerned for the modern flexible displays. In the conventional flexible substrate, since the stresses of the plurality of inorganic layers are worse. For instance, the inorganic layers made of silicon oxide (SiO2) material are used. When the bending range is large, the inorganic layers tend to crush each other and cause cracking. The spikes generated by the cracking of the inorganic layers will damage the organic layers. Accordingly, the water vapor and oxygen penetrate into the devices and result in the abnormal display of the flexible display.